


Plans

by NovaNara



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kidlock, Pajama party planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaNara/pseuds/NovaNara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mummy, Mycroft and Sherlock discuss the upcoming pijama party. 221B for Unlocked Con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“A pajama party is a terrible idea,” Mycroft interjected.

“Your little brother needs to socialize, and you won’t have to watch over them,” Mummy promised. Mycroft grunted, unconvinced.  

“I don’t need anything of the sort. I have John!” six years old Sherlock pointed out. 

“And we’re going to invite him, and you can make a fort in the sitting room – John will like that, don’t you think?” Mummy replied sweetly. 

“Yes, but why do we need to invite anyone else?” Sherlock whined. 

“You need to make other friends, love. You said Jim was smart, didn’t you? He shouldn’t be bad company. And his mum told me he likes you very much,” Mummy cajoled with a smile. 

“Maybe. But I’m not sure. After all we invite we need to invite Seb, and what happens if John prefers playing with him rather than me? Seb’s more his style – they’re so alike,” Sherlock mumbled.

“John would never like anyone better than you,” his elder brother reassured him with a put-upon sigh, “and he’ll need you to figure out the clues to the treasure hunt anyway.” Mycroft smirked. 

“Are we having a treasure hunt?” Sherlock’s eyes sparkled. “A deduction one?” 

“Yes to both,” Mummy assured. 

“Then let’s invite Bill too. He can deduce too, though not as well as us.”

“Whatever you want, honey bee.”   


End file.
